


When I thought I lost you

by SailorSwifty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is Han really gone?  or dose that old smuggler still have another day to smuggle</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I thought I lost you

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Han/Leia event held by the SpaceShippingNetwork Turmbl page. the prompt was Loss of a Loved one. I tried to fix the grammar and spelling, but some things might have gotten missed, i was never good with grammar

Rey walked into one of the rooms of the resistance base as She carried a box. "Hey, Leia. We were clean the Faclon, it's it was sitting on Jakku for a while and we found some stuff. i need to know if it should be kept on it or put someone where else." Rey said as she set the box down is was followed by Poe, finn and Chewie. Luke walked in shortly After. Leia nodded with a half smile. "you okay Leia?" luke asked. "yea, i was just deep in thought" she lied. "I thought, we could look at it together. Also I'm hoping to here some stores about the adventures you use to have" Rey pipped in  
Rey opened it and pulled out a blue vest. Chewie rattled off a sad sound. 

leia stared at the vest. She could feel her heart beat increase and tears started to fill her eyes.. Rey handed the vest to Leia. "is everything okay" poe asked leia. "it's one of han's old vest" leia voice cracked. the room fell silent as Luke pulled his sister into a hug. Leia pulled back after a short bit. "i just want to be alone for a while" Leia softly spoke, then got up and left the room.  
"should we go after her" rey asked. Finn placed his hand on rey's shoulder. "we should wait a bit, and respect her request to be alone." finn said.

Leia found herself clutching the vest and she cried on her bed.. Their bed.. "I miss you so much, fly boy" she said out loud once she stopped crying.  
"I missed you too, sweetheart" a voice some voice said from behind her. Leia sat up so fast that it left her with a slight light heading feeling. she turned around.. "no.. it's impossible. " leia gasped. "what's the matter princess, i can't be gotten rid of that easily" the voice replied.  
Leia reached out and touched the man's arm. it was warm; she wasn't seeing things. "Han" she cried out and threw herself into his arm. "I thought you were dead," she sobbed. "I thought I was a goner too. After I was stabbed with the light saber, i fell off the bridge. I must have fallen onto some platform. or I think. i don't remember much after that, but seeing something fuzzy must've been chewie or my vision. I remember waking up in the medical center and they told me, that for the last few days, I'd been calling out for Leia. by then I was in the clear, but still weak, too weak to leave. And all the tests they made me do. I only did them so I could be cleared to leave. So I could be with you." han told Leia the whole story.

"why didn't they tell me? or Chewie?" Leia asked the sound of hurt was in her voice. "you know what... I don't know" han replied. "after all these years you are still a scoundrel" leia stated and pulled hand into a hug. "I just want to stay like this forever" leia said with a soft sigh.  
"hey, Leia.. are you...." rey stopped suddenly in the doorway and in mid sentence causing Finn and Poe to run into her. Leia and Han turned to the doorway. "Han?" all three asked in unison. they stepped into the room speechless. Chewbacca who was just behind them, almost knocked everyone over as he budged threw the doorway to hug han. "careful now, I just got cleared, he told the wookie as he went in for a hug. Luke paused when he got to the doorway. "is everyone seeing what I'm seeing" he asked. Han then retold what had happened to everyone in the room.

"so what have I missed besides someone found Luke" han asked. "not much, we are working on to defeat the first order" rey answered.  
"so you have been cleared compel?" finn asked. "yea, I'm all good to go.," Han said with a smile. "oh, really. Well then hot-shot.. i might have plans for you later" leia implied, and leaned in for a kiss. Han meets her with the kiss. "you know what, why don't we all meet up later" rey Suggested. She left the room and everyone else followed her out.  
leia broke from the kiss. 

"i feel like this is a dream" she softly spoke. han pinched her arm "ow" she squeaked. "see, not a dream" han chuckled. "just come lay with me, i just want to be in your arms" leia said as she leads him to the bed. she set the old vest aside. the two of them just laid in each others arms. after a while Han broke the silence. "so.. how much later were you talking about"  
Leia snorted. " oh, han you never changed" snuggled into han's chest. She knew with the help of Rey,finn ,poe, luke and now that Han was back; they could take the first order down.


End file.
